Las dos Lunas
by Cinderella's Corner
Summary: La joven Rin no ha vivido hasta ahora en la aldea donde reposa la anciana Kaede, acompañada de la madre de Sesshomaru, Irasue, viven en el palacio principipal hasta que algo sucede. Hace 5 años no ve al su amo, ¿cómo reaccionarán ambos al ver los cambios del otro? Rin fue entrenada para ser una princesa, ¿logrará cautivar a Sesshomaru? ¡La hist. es mejor de lo que describo! C:


Comienzo nuevamente con otra historia, por supuesto, de mis personajes favoritos de** InuYasha**. ^_^ Esta historia sin duda, marca muchísimo el trazo que llevo por aquí. No habrá necesidad de comparar a las dos historias que llevo de esta pareja, sería imposible. Ambas, se alejan con cada vocal a miles de años luz de distancia, la una con la otra. No cambia, mi **Sesshomaru X Ri**n. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndole. C: ( Pronto actualizo capi en: **Unión a distancia.** No se me desesperen, se los prometo. c: )

•Disclaimer• No me pertenece nada que la dotada Rumiko haya creado. Esto, se lo debo a ella. Ya aparecerán pj's nuevos como Corin, Arthas y demás que, son propios de mi cabecita atolondrada. ^_^

* * *

**| Las dos Lunas. |**

_Renacer..._

Vivir, acostumbrado ciclo creciente entre recuerdos. Entre la vida y la muerte se cruza la línea blanquecina y pulcra del renacer.

Los últimos ocho años su vida cíclica se revolvían entre renacer, por ende, crecer. Aunque eso no significaba estar a su lado, observándole, siendo guiada por su sereno y apabullante andar. No, ella no le había visto desde hacía cinco sombríos años. ¿Si quiera, la recordaría? ¿La detectaría si estuviesen en la misma zona? ¿Le salvaría nuevamente del curveado universo incierto?

-¿Rin?-Llamó una youkai de mirada fría, tan altiva como aquellos montes sacros que alcanzaba a ver por el rabillo de ojo.

La joven a la que respondía por dicho nombre, posó sus ojos avellana sobre el cuerpo de la bestia. Su sonrisa cálida extendiéndose le alcanzó; era inevitable no contagiarse de la vitalidad que se gestaba en esa criatura humana. Mirada vivaracha, orbes centellantes.

-¿Cómo lo pasas, Corin?-Quiso preguntarle sin apuro, levantándose mientras sacudía su kimono casual, matices ambarinos le cubrían de entre la tela, siempre lo hacían para protegerle.

-Mejor, ahora que has terminado por levantarte.-Confesó tan fría como en un principio, ardiendo por dentro por contarle. –Mi señora, ha indicado que habrá cierto receso. En unas semanas comenzarán tus días libres, jovencita. –

No hubo sorpresa por parte de ninguna, Rin parecía haber procesado aquella actitud, esa chispa que se llevó su niñez. Sin embargo, dotes propios de una princesa le trajo, eso decía Corin. Irasue era muy orgullosa para decirlo en voz alta.

–¿La señora Irasue, saldrá nuevamente…?–Aulló su alma valerosa, percibiendo aquellas palabras mínimas que por un tiempo, conseguirían la paz de su alma.

–Así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Continuó la youkai.

–Visitará… Al señor Sesshomaru. –Aclaró afable, sonriendo ante aquel leve sonrojar que le recorría el rostro y un agitado movimiento que sentía, removiéndose en su vientre, como de antaño lo hacía.

Corin pareció haber comprendido, su fiera mirada se clavó sobre el cuerpo en movimiento de su ama. Sonrió inevitablemente y continuó con el seguimiento hacia el salón del té.

La demonesa Irasue, inundó el lugar con su grácil andar. Pausado, analítico y seductor.

Rin se posó frente a ella, quedando Corin tras de sí. Ambas se miraron mutuamente, su cabellera le recordaba tanto a la de su señor, era de esperarse, era su madre. Como incentivo, Irasue respiró pausadamente y la joven mostró una benévola y fervorosa reverencia; la grácil youkai apenas y movió la cabeza.

La conocía, le recordaba una y otra vez a él. Todo se centraba en él. _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su única misión sería esperarle, añorarle?_ Ahora sabía bien, como se había desenvuelto su señor al crecer... Entre miradas gélidas, respeto y soledad. Irasue había mencionado alguna vez, aquella época en la cual su propio hijo había sido aislado, el esfuerzo continuaba dando frutos, según decía.

Tal parecía que estaban de acuerdo, quedaron sentadas la una frente a la otra al terminar lo primero. Las miradas curiosas de Rin habían ido esfumándose según pasaba el tiempo y el madurar de su cuerpo. Conocía a la perfección cada centímetro de la habitación, aunque cálida y lujosa, podía romperse ante el chasquear de su dueña.

Dos sirvientes vertieron el té sobre las tazas de ambas al mismo tiempo. Todo era monocorde, previsto, sin misterio. Nuevamente, bebieron a la par, sin ninguna prisa ni reparo. Tanto la demonesa como la humana, parecían no recordar la presencia de la otra al otro extremo del carril que les conectaba.

La youkai había divido su propio castillo para la comodidad de ella, de Rin. Tras haber vivido apenas y un año con los humanos de la aldea en la que aún vivía la sacerdotisa Kaede, Sesshomaru optó sin siquiera consultarle, llevarle con su madre. Ajena a inmundicias, pestes y carencias que, se vivían a diario con aquella raza que tanto odiaba. El acuerdo consistía en que la joven humana pasaría determinado tiempo viviendo, aprendiendo del comportamiento youkai. No había caso en dejarle encarrilada a una vida que él, a toda costa quería evitar. Meramente por placer y hasta un renacer de orgullo, aceptó la propuesta que la misma Irasue le había planteado. Su madre, bien sabía, tenía algo planeado y como lo hacía los últimos siglos, controlaría lo que estuviese a su paso, más el no dijo que lo aceptaría...

La mirada de la joven abarcó únicamente la sustancia humeante que tenía en ambas manos. Sabía deliciosa. Esperó a que la youkai tomase por lo menos tres largos sorbos del famoso té que se preparaba en el palacio. Por fin.

–Mi señora…–Colocó el té sobre la mesita que les separaba. –Le agradezco de antemano por brindarme cierto receso. Ha de saber…–Continuó mientras sonreía. Aquel rasgo alegre que le caracterizaba, no lograría quitárselo jamás, ella ni nadie. –Que en verdad lo necesito.–

Como esperaba, Irasue no le miró, el té parecía más interesante.

–Me agrada saber, que actúas de la mejor manera posible. La correcta, querida mía. –Dijo ésta vez, viéndole profundamente, absorbiéndola mientras le analizaba. –Tengo pensando, que disfrutarás estos días de descanso. Saldré al alba. –Afirmó con gozo y seguridad, saboreando cada parpadear que la joven le dedicaba. Se irguió airosa; levantándose de un solo movimiento, asió la cabeza haciendo correr un mar de cabellos platinados, mientras su mirada ambarina desaparecía tras sus cabellos y elegantes ropas, su andar se extinguió tras cerrarse las puertas y la sonrisa que se estaba gestando en la joven tras verle reaccionar, inundó la habitación, jocosa.

Esa tarde, Rin caminó radiante hacia la sombría habitación. No hacía falta decir cuanto tardaría, siempre lo hacía y mucho, la razón no la sabía y por más que le interesase, no le incumbía, simple. Su partida significaría la incandescente y posible visita de su amo. _¿Cuánto más faltaría por terminar con las lecciones? ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando éstas terminasen? ¿Iría de nuevo a la aldea valiéndose por ella misma, practicando notas musicales, empleando bordado y viejas recetas de cocina para ahuyentar a los monstruos en su camino? Y lo más importante, ¿porqué no había recibido una sola carta o visita del Lord Sesshomaru?_ Le gustaba pensar, que tanto él como Jaken y su amado Ah-Un, se encontrasen bien.

Corin apareció como de costumbre al anochecer, acompañando a la joven youkai que se encargaba personalmente de Rin, la diferencia que había entre ambas, era que la primera desempañaba un rol como dama, acompañante… Ciertas veces Rin entrelazaba a Corin con Jaken, aunque lo que le faltaba al demonio verde, la youkai lo poseía en demasía, afortunadamente.

No soportaba que le viesen desnuda, que otras manos ajenas a las suyas hiciesen lo que ella podría hacer fácilmente. A diferencia de los humanos, los youkais del linaje de Irasue, no mostraban pudor alguno por esas arcaicas costumbres humanas y aunque no le agradase, debía morderse y enroscarse la lengua para no replicar.

-Puede estar tranquila, señorita Rin.-Amenazó con alegría la vocecilla cálida de Corin desde el otro extremo, mientras cogía batas de un blanco tan pulcro como la misma nieve. No parecía muy decidida y Rin decidió ir a ayudarle, nadie le veía y por lo menos escogería la que más le gustase, así fuese sólo para dormir y arrugarse.

_–_¿Lo dices por algo en especial?_ –_Menciono con tonillo juguetón mientras buscaba decididamente algo con encaje.

_–_Mi señora, ha salido de improviso hace unos minutos. Han pedido su presencia en el Reino Sagrado.-Sentenció con amargura. A la youkai le encantaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su ama y señora, sin embargo, muchas veces era imposible y se conformaba con las miraditas de Rin. A decir verdad, era una opción muy agradable.

_–_¡Pero quita esa cara, Corin!-Intentó ahuyentar aquel fantasma ácido que se colaba de los ojos de su dama, hacia el ventanal. –Espero… No sea algo de cuidado.–Murmuró viendo hacia la oscuridad y centelleos de la noche que les resguardaba fuera.

Corin apenas y pudo replicar, la más joven de los sirvientes se apareció tambaleándose frente a ellas, las puertas estaban casi abiertas, bastó un simple empujón para moverles y mostrar a la joven y a su dama, el rostro lívido que se cargaba.

–…¡Han atacado el reino vecino! –Canturreó completamente alterada.

Ambas frente suyo, palidecieron inestablemente. Cada una por su lado, utilizó los recursos que cogía para desaparecer aquel sentimiento de angustia y pensar fríamente.

–¡Debemos desalojar el palacio! –Exclamó presurosa la youkai, sintiendo su sangre hervir y recorrerle por completo.

–No.–Dijo Rin con demando, tomándola por la muñeca, sintiendo su sangre ir. –Debemos protegerlo. –

Corin asintió vagamente, su mirada felina se apoderaba de ella, debía controlarse y transformarse hasta que el verdadero peligro se viniese.

A continuación, filas de youkais rodeaban el castillo, resguardándole. Corin se mantenía altiva y con actitud protectora a su costado. Parecía haber perdido aquel sentido común que poseía, estaba completamente alterada.

Un monstruoso centauro se apareció frente a ambas y sin pensárselo dos veces, la youkai alzó el cuerpo largo de la protegida de su señora. En cuanto Rin sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la criatura, se estremeció viendo a Corin con suspicacia_. ¿A caso estaría pensando llevarle_ _al castillo Lyu?_ Aquel recinto colindaba con los territorios del señor Sesshomaru. Estaba casi en sus límites, si tenía suerte… Podría verle, él mismo podría sentir su aroma al pisar apenas el suelo e iría a buscarle.

-¿Irás conmigo?-Murmuró seriamente, viéndole directo a los ojos.

Corin gruñó a manera de negativa y saltó por los aires atrapando a uno de los soldados del Clan Brysn. Las flechas le rozaban y provocaban cierta tensión en su ser, la criatura pareció notarlo y se abalanzó al abismo de flechas, garras y muerte de esa noche.

-No temas damita, daré mi vida por ti si es necesario.-Le calmó el centauro.

-Por supuesto que no tienes que hacerlo…-Contestó acariciándole el lomo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, buena criatura?-

-Arthas.-Clamó con visible valentía haciendo que resonase su voz grave entre el viento y la penuria.

Los sonidos bélicos dejaron de escucharse apenas y salieron del perímetro, no estaba asustada por lo que podría pasarle a ella, Corin se había vuelto lo más importante de su vida en esos duros cinco años, no imaginaba siquiera que haría sin su presencia.

Arthas bajó con delicadeza a Rin y le miró penetrante, ciertamente se sorprendía al no ver matices de angustia y temor en sus ojos. Aseguraba, era la humana más valiente que hasta ahora conocía. Ya sé las olía, esa joven debía tener una cualidad especial para que Irasue posase sus ojos en ella, no era como las demás, desafortunadamente, no pasaba desapercibida entre la multitud.

-Deberá esperar a mi regreso, comprenderá que…-Quiso anunciar.  
-Regresa con tus camaradas, sé valerme por mí misma. Ve y no vuelvas sin ellos.-Suplicó con altiva serenidad mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

El centauro se sonrió alzando sus abundantes cejas, le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia y se dio la vuelta con prisa. Quería ver su figura desaparecer entre la oscuridad y matorrales, más no fue así.

-¿Qué…?-

Una aparente mano salió tras de sí, cubriéndole los labios y la vista. Su armadura le indicaba que podía ser algún guerrero, más no aseguraba saber si era hombre o mujer. El forcejeó no sirvió de nada, el muro de la entrada estaba tras su espalda y un olor a miedo absorbía sus poros; una risa amarga y grave hizo eco contra la muralla y se extendió por los alrededores, victoriosa. El césped seco de la parte trasera del palacio, comenzó a crujir extrañamente y oyó susurrar a alguien más. Parecía estar acercándose con sigilo.

Pudo por fin quitarse la prenda que habían amarrado sobre sus ojos tras un manotazo absorto en ira y miró de hito en hito al par de hombres que le veían, las lágrimas inundaron prontas sus ojos.

-Idiota…-Murmuró otra voz tan grave como la anterior. –Déjale de una buena vez.-

* * *

**~ Cinderella's Corner. ~**


End file.
